<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partner by BbluePparadise16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940996">Partner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16'>BbluePparadise16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief sadness, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Killing, Love, Mentions of Death, Murder, Romance, Sweet Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A request by ohmyitsfaith from Tumblr: "Hi! Today I'm feeling very angsty (which is not usual) and I was wondering if you could write a fic where Five got injured and there's a lot of blood and Reader is holding the wound and shouting for help and just like a miracle, one of Five's siblings come just in the right moment. If it would've been one minute too long, he would've died. And then R is waiting for him to wake up and it has like a fluffy ending? I don't know.</p><p>If it's too much info or you just don't feel comfortable with writing it or anything, please feel free to ignore this. Your health and mental health is more important than anything. Thank you if you just consider it! Have a great day, love!💜"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who would have thought that Five would find himself in this scenario? When he was working in the Commission, he was considered as the best assassin. He can complete his missions right away with no problem.</p><p>And who would have thought the Handler has friends? Friends that would like to avenge her death. It has been a year ever since he, his siblings and his friend came back from 1963 after all.</p><p>He tried to chuckle despite his blurry vision. His chuckle turned into fits of cough. He ended up spitting blood as he felt it rose into his mouth.</p><p>He leaned back on an abandoned building with ten dead bodies lying on the ground in front of him. Five thought it would be easy to kill them. But he was wrong. He was lucky he was able to kill the last one before he bleeds to death.</p><p>He had been trying to teleport back to his house but he cannot. He was too tired. He was in pain.</p><p>
  <em>Y/N will not be happy about this.</em>
</p><p>He looked at the night sky above him. It was your thing to gaze at the stars every night. You know nothing about constellations. You just find them really pretty and relaxing.</p><p>When he was stuck in the post-apocalyptic world, he realized that you were right. It gave him hope that he will go back to his family and best friend. Even after he came back to 2019, he would still gaze at them if he can.</p><p>He tried to think of something else to remove the thought of pain coursing through his entire body. He then remembered his conversation with you before he went out to seek The Handler’s friends.</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? No, you’re not coming with me, Y/N.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You grabbed Five’s right shoulder to stop him from walking further away from you, “Five—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He removed your hand from his shoulder as if it burnt him, “No means no, Y/N.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the two of you came back from a cafe, you found a weird-looking paper on the floor outside his house. Upon seeing this, Five hurriedly grabbed it out of your hands and read it. It turned out that he can recognize the paper. It was the same paper he was always receiving when he was working for the Commission.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Five told you everything he did in the Commission. Until this very day, it still brings chills to your spine. Who knew your best friend would turn out to be a deadly assassin in his forties?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now, the two of you are in an alleyway, a few miles from his house, arguing. “But you said we’re partners, remember? And partners stick with each other.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rolled his eyes, “We were ten when I said that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Still!” You tried to force him to let you come with him. But knowing Five, he would not back down easily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, fine. I’ll be realistic with you, then,” Five turned around to look at you with his signature sarcastic smile. “You have no powers. You can’t help me. If you’re with me, I have to look out for you just like Ben did back then. And look what happened to him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You froze in your spot as the memories of that incident played in your head. The remaining six siblings were fighting an evil organization. You knew you should not get involved but you wanted to help. Long story short, Ben died in order to save you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You blamed yourself for what happened and even moved out right after attending his funeral. You could not bring yourself to face the Hargreeves siblings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But after almost twenty years, you received a letter from Pogo, saying he wants you to attend Reginald’s funeral. Since it was Pogo, you decided to fly all the way to The Umbrella Academy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Klaus revealed that he was able to project Ben, you could not believe it. But when he proved it to you one night and Ben appeared in front of you, you cried like you never cried before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Five remembered that night since he always wanted to be with you to make sure his best friend was safe. He listened to your cries and apologies to Ben. He listened to his deceased brother’s kind words saying, “It’s not your fault, Y/N. I’ll still save you if it happened once again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Realizing he said something rude, Five rubbed his hand on his face. He cursed mentally on himself for hurting you. He looked over to you and saw the downcast eyes. He turned his back on you and gently said, “Let’s talk about this when I get back, okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He waited for you to say something. A minute passed and he heard you say, “Okay.” With that, he teleported to meet The Handler’s friends and fight them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If that would be his last conversation with you, then he would never forgive himself for making your last memory of him a terrible one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need to go back. For my siblings. For Y/N.</em>
</p><p>He gathered all of his remaining strength and tried to stand up. But he cannot. He can barely even lift his arms. He wanted to say something but he cannot. And when he was about to close his eyes, he heard someone calling his name.</p><p>“Five! Jesus Christ, Five!”</p><p>He opened his eyes and tried to focus them on the woman standing in front of him. He felt a pair of hands gently touching his cheeks.</p><p>“Come on, Five. You’re stronger than this!”</p><p>He felt the woman lift him by his arm and gently put it around her shoulders. She was assisting him in standing up. He recognized whose voice was it. <em>Y/N…</em></p><p>As the two of you walked in the middle of the night, you shouted despite no sign of people living in the abandoned area, “Help! I need help! Someone is injured! Help!”</p><p>Five felt like he was floating in the air as he tried to stay awake, “Y/N… I’m so—”</p><p>You softly tell him, “We’ll talk when we get back. So stay awake, will you?” You felt your heart quenched in fear after hearing his strained voice. His voice was so quiet, like it was a whisper.</p><p>You shouted once again for the help. It was hopeless. You were in an abandoned area. No one was living here. It would take a miracle if someone found you.</p><p>You mentally apologized to Five as you half-carried him to walk. He was right. You have no powers. They always have to look out for you. If only you have powers, you could have helped him. This would have been avoided.</p><p>Just when you were about to lose hope, you heard someone calling your name, “Y/N! Is that you?”</p><p>“Yes! Luther, I need your help, please! It’s Five!”</p><p>Luther ran up towards you. His eyes widened upon seeing your state. He carried Five as if he weighed nothing and the two of you got inside his car without asking any questions.</p><p>As Luther drove, you tried your best to keep Five from closing his eyes. But when you finally reached their house, he closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Vanya knelt in front of you, showing the clothes she was holding to you, “You should get changed, Y/N. Here are my spare clothes. We’re almost the same size, after all.”</p><p>You gently shook your head in decline. She nodded before saying, “It wasn’t your fault, Y/N.” She stood up, “Just knock on my door if you change your mind.”</p><p>You were sitting on the floor outside Five’s room. You looked at your clothes, stained with his blood. You were clutching his unconscious body close to your body back in Luther’s car.</p><p>You suddenly remembered Ben’s blood on your clothes back then. You closed your eyes as you tried to calm your breathing.</p><p>
  <em>He’s not dead, Y/N. Grace said he’ll be fine. He just needs to rest. He’ll wake up. Come on, Y/N.</em>
</p><p>Grace told you that it was a good thing that you and Luther found him. If he was brought to their house a minute later, his conditions might worsen, making death a part of his list.</p><p>The surgery was over by 11 in the evening. It was 2 AM now and almost everyone had gone to bed. You would have just wait inside Five’s room until he wakes up but you cannot bring yourself to face him. You were afraid that he’ll end up like Ben.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t lose anyone else. Especially Five.</em>
</p><p>And when you were about to close your eyes, the door beside you opened up, revealing a half-sleepy Five with widened eyes.</p><p>You stood up as the two of you continued to stare at each other. It was hard to believe to see Five in his clean uniform. If he was not clutching his right side, you would have thought that what happened earlier was just your imagination.</p><p>“Let’s get you clean up.”</p><p>You entered his room as he walked towards his bed. You found a bowl filled with water and a dry cloth beside it. Grace probably left it purposely for Five when he woke up.</p><p>Five picked up the cloth and damped it lightly in the water before sitting on his bed. He looked at your body before frowning. His blood stained your clothes. <em>It was a traumatizing experience, wasn’t it?</em></p><p>He grabbed your left hand first and began wiping his blood off. “I’m sorry for hurting you earlier. I really didn’t mean to say it.”</p><p>You hummed appreciatively, “I know, Five. Thanks for the apology.”</p><p>He looked at you, “I’m serious, Y/N.</p><p>“I am, too.”</p><p>He nodded before inspecting your left hand to see if there were any blood on it. He let go of it to grab your right hand this time. The two of you enjoyed the silence. It was easing up your tense shoulders. You two were nervous.</p><p>After wiping his blood off of your hands, he started to wipe it from your face gently. Since there was not that much blood, he was able to finish it in just a minute.</p><p>With the cloth still pressing at your right cheek, he said, “I’m sorry for making you worried. My siblings told me that you only sat outside my room. They recognized the look on your face.”</p><p>You nodded. You did not want to admit it but you were worried. Knowing that this would probably be the only time to have this kind of talk with Five, you confessed, “You were right on what you said earlier. I have no powers. I need someone to look out for me. But I wanted to come with you still because I was afraid that you’ll disappear again.”</p><p>He removed the cloth from your face and waited for you to continue. You scratched your neck, “Ever since you came back on 2019, we were inseparable. I even went to the Commission when The Handler hired you again. So when you told me that you’ll fight her friends on your own, I got nervous.“</p><p>,p&gt;“Not my proudest moment, I would say,” he confessed with a little bit of humor to lighten up the tension in the air.</p><p>You chuckled, “No shit, Sherlock.”</p><p>The two of you stared at each other again, eyes conveying a million words without the help of your mouth. Five could not take his feelings anymore. He stood up and hugged you as tightly as he could without hurting himself.</p><p>“Five! Your stitches!” You scolded him. <em>What is he thinking?!</em></p><p>“I’m fine.” Five wrapped his left arm around your waist with his right hand on the back of your head. Feeling his emotions rushing in his veins, he confessed, “I knew I would likely be dead by now if it wasn'’t for you. And I would never forgive myself if I die there especially with how I ended up things with you.”</p><p>You carefully placed your arms around him, avoiding his stitches. You decided to tease him, “You being soft on me, Five?”</p><p>He pulled away slightly from you, just enough to take a look at your face. He brushed your hair bangs before placing a long kiss on your forehead. He whispered, “What if I am?”</p><p>You felt a blush coming on your face. You simply shook your head while placing your head on his chest. He chuckled as he hugged you again.</p><p>The two of you stayed in that position for a while before Five broke the silence by pulling entirely away from you, “Let’s go get coffee.”</p><p>“You woke up feeling hungry and thirsty for sure. Out of all food, you chose coffee?” You crossed your arms in front of him as you chuckled.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“But it’s 2AM.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes playfully as Five grabbed your hand. The two of you made your way to the kitchen, laughing along the way on how Five was struggling with his walk.</p><p>“Want some coffee, partner?”</p><p>“Oh, so now we’re calling each other ‘partner’?”</p><p>“Yep, if you want.”</p><p>“On second thought, don’t say it. It sounds weird to hear it from you.”</p><p>“Partner.”</p><p>“Shut up, Five.”</p><p>“You know how to spell the word? P-A”</p><p>You closed your eyes in embarrassment, making him laugh. Not for long, the two of you arrived in the kitchen, still hand-in-hand, swaying it from time to time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).</p><p>Feel free to tell me your opinions!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>